


Meet the Parent(s)

by bblank_spacee



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblank_spacee/pseuds/bblank_spacee
Summary: picks up where the season finale left off
Relationships: Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 179





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> UM YEAH. SO I HAVE SOME FEELINGS AND THOUGHTS ABOUT THE SEASON FINALE. but here is a fic i angry wrote as a result of my immense feelings after the episode aired. un-beta'd so all errors are mine. written at 2am so... take what you want with that information. but hope you enjoy!

“You were supposed to bring me my daughter,” the spree leader said as she turned around to face Scylla.

The smirk slipped off her face and was replaced with a frown. _Raelle?_ Scylla thought in horror. 

“Your daughter?” she shakily repeated after a pause.

“Yes, my daughter,” the spree leader nodded with a death glare aimed at Scylla. “You know, the one I asked you to befriend and bring to me.”

“Ah yes, her…” Scylla drawled out, slowing processing the information. There was so much for her to unpack here. _Raelle’s mother was alive? She’s been working for Raelle’s mother? She’s been KILLING for Raelle’s mother??_

“Well where is she?” Raelle’s mother asked more firmly, interrupting Scylla’s train of thought.

“I- I was not able to escape with her,” Scylla answered.

“I see that, but _where_ is she?” Willa asked angrily. There was no hiding it at this point.

“I don’t know…”

Despite the dangers of being caught, Scylla had briefly stopped by the Bellweather unit’s quarters just to at least get a glimpse of Raelle before she left. However, to her surprise the room had been empty, cleared out almost, but she chose to keep that information to herself for now. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Willa pushed. Her voice was raised now. “Today was graduation. Where is she?”

Fear sunk into Scylla as she realized that Raelle and her unit were basically gone without a trace after graduation.That could only mean one thing.  
But at the same time Scylla began to feel angry as she realized that Raelle’s mother had let her own daughter think that she was dead this entire time. She had left her in the dark and left her to suffer and hurt alone. What kind of mother does that? And for what reason? Why did she even let Raelle go off to Fort Salem in the first place? Put her in that kind of danger?

“I mean I. Don’t. Know,” Scylla firmly enunciated fueled with anger of her own now. “But why didn’t you tell me that you were her mother? I would’ve--”

“ ‘Would have’ what Scylla? Not disobeyed my orders at the wedding? Brought her to me?” Willa nearly screeched out of frustration and Scylla’s blatant insubordination. 

“Yes! Maybe!” Scylla panicked. Raelle could’ve been here with her right now. “It-- It could’ve helped me gain her trust!”

Raelle’s mother took a deep calming breath before looking Scylla right in the eyes and saying, “Well it didn’t seem like you were having much trouble gaining her trust amongst other things on your own…”

Scylla couldn't help but grimace as images of her and Raelle’s most intimate moments flashed through her mind without her permission. 

Okay, so maybe sleeping with the boss’s daughter was not the best move, but in her defense she had no idea. She had also never expected it to go where it did and definitely not as fast as it did. She really hoped that mirror communication thing was not a two-way thing right about now. 

Despite her growing anxieties about this entire situation, Scylla did her best to shake it off. 

“Well then, it could’ve helped me gain your trust,” “It’s not like I knew what you needed her for. What you were going to do to her. For all I knew you were going to hurt her. Torture her!”

“It was not your job to worry about those things!” Willa frustratedly replied with her voice slightly raised again. “Your job was to trust me and bring her to me.”

“I’m sorry I did not trust a blue balloon in a mirror with my girlfriend’s life!” Scylla angrily defended. _Well EX-girlfriend..._ Scylla sadly thought to herself thinking back to Raelle’s last words to her. 

“Your girlfriend? MY DAUGHTER!” Raelle’s mom bellowed. The bowls on the table shook. 

Scylla looked down in defeat. “I didn’t know…” she almost whispered. It didn’t feel like there was any point in arguing anymore… Clearly they were both hurting in one way or another. 

“Just go to your room,” Willa sighed with her fingers massaging her temples. “Dinner will be ready in a bit. We will talk more about this later.”

\--

Scylla familiarly weaved through the halls to the back of the house where her room was. Room was a generous term to use, but Scylla wasn’t complaining. 

Most residents of this house were younger, not of conscription age yet. The rooms were piled high with bunks, filled with kids, teens, or anyone with nowhere to go. Most residents were a part of the cause, but Willa honestly had taken in anyone who needed it.

Scylla having been taken in a while ago was gifted with a personal closet to call her own. It was only big enough to perfectly fit a mattress head to toe, with a foot of extra width space. It wasn’t much but it was her’s.

Scylla tiredly plopped her sore body down on the mattress as she tried to process what had just happened.

Raelle’s mother was alive.

She had been alive this whole time. Scylla had so many thoughts and questions, but they all led her back to thinking about Raelle and where she could possibly be and what she could possibly be doing…  
She fidgeted with her hands thinking about all the possibilities until it dawned on her. 

Scylla raised her hand and just stared at her palm. She could… but also she had already hurt Raelle so much and she wouldn’t want to make things any worse. 

Once again she thought back to Raelle’s last words to her… _I’m sorry we ever met Scyl._ A tear rolled down her cheek as she relived the moment and the pain. 

None of this was fair… But most of all it wasn’t fair for Raelle to not know the truth.

She had to know. She deserved to know. 

_This is the right thing to do, for Raelle._ Scylla told herself as she quietly sang the special seed and slowly traced an “S” onto her hand.

When finished, she closed her hand tightly and held it to her chest, hoping that Raelle had gotten it and was open to hearing from her.

\--

**Somewhere in China**

“Ow!” Raelle gasped, pulling her arm back from being wrapped around Tally, a biddy now. 

“What is it?” Abigail asked from the other side of Tally.

Raelle watched as the letter “S” was slowly etched onto her hand. “Nothing,” she replied, not wanting everyone else in the bat to hear, but also not sure what to make of it. 

“Sure doesn’t look like nothing,” Abigail observed. Raelle was clearly distraught just staring at her hand.

“It’s… Scylla…” Tally said quietly to Abigail without even sparing Raelle a glance. Alder may have taken 50 years of her life force, but not her powers. Nothing escaped her.

Abigail looked over understandingly. She let go of Tally’s shoulder, but only to stretch and place it on Raelle’s instead. She gave her a supporting squeeze to let her know that they were there for her.

Raelle offered a small grateful smile back. 

Of course she knew it was Scylla, but why? Was it a goodbye? A cry for help?

She still loved her and was no longer angry enough to front that she could care less, but for right now she knew there was nothing she could do. She decided she would go find Anacostia as soon as she got back to talk. 

The “S” slowly began to fade just as it had appeared. Raelle clenched her hand into a fist and held it close, against her heart wishing things were different.


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a little angsty... im sorry! (more in end notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i apologize for going awol... i binged killing eve... but i promised myself i wouldn't/couldn't binge s3 until i published this though so here it is!

**fort salem**  
They arrived safely back on base early in the morning. 

Raelle and Abigail had to be pulled off Tally once they landed. The separation of the unit was hard but ultimately necessary as Tally had to go with Alder. She technically was no longer a part of the Bellweather unit and instead a biddy. 

Abigail and Raelle were nowhere near ready to accept that just yet but also recognized there was nothing they could do about it at the moment. 

After a hard goodbye they were sent back to their bunk to await Alder’s call to discuss their future. 

Raelle hadn’t received anything else from Scylla for the rest of their journey back, but the long flight had given her some time to think. It’s not like she hadn’t thought about their last interaction before this. In fact she had thought about it a lot and most times she regretted how harsh her last words to Scylla had been.

Obviously she wished things had been different, but maybe she had taken it too far to say that she no longer loved her or wished that she had never met Scylla to begin with. 

Her heart physically dropped as she thought back to the look on Scylla’s face when she had delivered those hard blowing words. 

Raelle’s journey down the dark path of memory lane was interrupted by Abigail urging her to go get cleaned up so that they could go get breakfast in the mess hall together. She did just that to keep herself distracted. 

When ready, the pair were escorted by two bodyguards to the staff mess hall instead of the one they had been going to. 

The two older witches had mysteriously appeared outside of their room when they exited. When asked about why they were there, they had merely answered that it was for their safety and refused to elaborate. When asked about why the staff mess hall, they pair had simply answered that the other one was full.

None of it made sense.

“Bullshit,” Abigail called once on their own. “This is so stupid,” she continued as she angrily scooped some eggs onto her plate.   
“Mhm,” Raelle sounded in agreement as she made a plate of her own.

“They’re obviously lying, other mess hall has never been ‘full.’ Also protection from what? Not even the Camarilla could be dumb enough to launch an attack on Fort Salem and definitely not this soon,” Abigal huffed. She continued to rightfully vent even after they had sat down. 

The pair chose a table off to the side, far away from their two chaperons who were standing at the door, keeping a close eye on them. At least they had the decency to give them some personal space.

“We should be with the others.” 

Abigail impressively kept talking all while shoveling her breakfast down and engaging in a staring competition with one of their bodyguards. 

Raelle nibbled on some dry toast and offered sounds of agreements and the occasional nod. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Abigail asked, snapping her fingers for attention and placing herself in between Raelle and whatever she had been gazing off at.

“Yes, this is dumb, we should be with friends, and these guards are liars. Got it all.”

Despite her companion’s answer Abigail wasn’t satisfied. “Well what do you think? Any hot takes?”

“Well…” Raelle started as she glanced over her shoulder at their personal guards who were still watching them. “With the combination of the obvious lies and keeping us away from the other witches isn’t it pretty obvious? Alder doesn’t want us talking about what happened on the mission… She’s intentionally isolating us.”

“Yeah obviously, but why? Others deserve to know the Camarilla are back.”

“Agreed, but with Alder everything has to be on her terms and not two war college rejects.”  
Abigail made a bitter face at the last part. “Whatever, this is all still bullshit.”

After breakfast the two made their way back to their room. It felt so empty without Tally, both physically and just in general, energy wise. 

Abigail and Raelle stood by the window and watched cadets go about their days, not a single worry in mind. 

Part of Raelle wanted to yell out and let everyone know what was going on, but part of her knew that would help no one. “She doesn’t want to incite fear and panic…” 

Abigail silently nodded in agreement.

The two watched a bit longer before deciding to lie down and rest as the physical toll of their battle began to fully set in.

\--  
 **spree hq**

“I want you to go back to Fort Salem.”

“Sorry, what?” 

“I want you to go back to Fort Salem,” Willa repeated as if it were the most normal request. “Or at least take a walk around it. Not as yourself of course… But I want you to go and find out where my daughter is and bring her to me.”

“I--” Scylla didn’t even know what to say. Of course she wanted to, needed to, know where Raelle was and how she was doing, but also she knew going back would be a near suicide mission. “How? What if I get caught?”

“Figure it out. You were assigned to bring me Raelle Collar and you still have not completed your task. Go get her and do not get caught.”  
“It’s not that simple. How am I even supposed to get her to trust me again, as a stranger or otherwise?” _\--or what is she's not there..._ Scylla finished her thought in her head, but didn’t dare speak it outloud.

“Not my problem, but under no circumstance are you to tell her about me.”

Scylla daringly glared at Willa almost as if to ask _”are you serious,”_ but she knew she was. No matter how outrageous the request, Willa never kidded.

This tough love approach was really starting to lose its charm, but any chance at seeing Raelle again was not one that Scylla was going to pass up on so she grinned and replied. “You got it!” 

\--

In all honesty Scylla also didn’t fight Willa too hard on her request since this was her way out of the house. She had half expected to not be allowed back out into the world after everything that had gone down.

Scylla got dressed and threw on a new face before leaving the house. 

The young witch walked for quite a while before strolling into a local coffee shop. The shop was buzzing with people, but Scylla ignored it all as she headed to the back of the store.

She sat herself down at a table occupied by one other person. “I bet the weather in the Caribbeans is amazing this time of year.” 

Scylla smirked as a familiar face greeted her unfamiliar one.

“Were you followed?”

Scylla shook her head.

“Why’d they let you leave?”   
“They want me to go back to Fort Salem and complete my mission.”

The look of shock on Anacostia’s face rivaled her own when Willa originally made the request.

“That’s insane. You cannot go back as yourself or as anyone else. It’s a suicide mission!”

“Yep, I know,” Scylla replied matter of factly.

“And this is still about the Spree wanting Raelle? Why? What makes her so special that they are willing to be this reckless?”

“She’s powerful. That’s all they’re willing to tell me.” Scylla decided maybe spilling the beans about Raelle’s mom was not the best idea since she herself didn’t know much more than the mere fact of her being alive.

Anacostia was skeptical but begrudgingly accepted it. She caught Scylla up on what had happened in China with the Camarilla and placated her worried by letting her know that Raelle had made it back safe.

The sergeant hadn’t been able to see the Bellweather unit because of Alder’s decision to isolate them from literally everyone. However, it turned out that the extra “protection” did not apply to just Raelle and Abigail, it was base wide given the return of the Camarilla, but also Scylla’s escape.

Alder had been furious when she found out, but also couldn’t dwell on it given the return of their ancient enemy and its priority.

Scylla and the sergeant quickly ran through some scenarios and plans. But in the end Scylla left with Anacostia instructing her to stall the Spree and not under any circumstances try and contact Raelle, but Scylla was not one to obey orders.

Once she made it back to the house and in the privacy of her room she quietly sang once again and traced into her palm. 

At this point she wasn’t sure what exactly she was trying to communicate to Raelle with these messages or what Raelle thought of these messages, but Scylla found solace in knowing she still had this link at all. 

\--

 **fort salem**  
Raelle jolted awake with a cold sweat as Scylla’s communication came through.

She glanced at the mild discomfort in her hand and immediately traced it with her own fingertips to try and seek comfort.

The horrors of witnessing her witch sisters burn, losing Tally, and even Scylla’s screeching for her in chains haunted her nightmares. Raelle couldn’t help it; she was losing it. 

She just sat awake in her bunk for a second. Hugging her knees to her chest, she felt a tear roll down her check, knowing that the bunk above of her was empty. 

Another tear escaped as she flashed back to her nightmares and the flames that the Camarilla had set.

She squeezed her eyes shut to try and shake the memories away, but there was no such relief. 

The water works and sobs came all at once when the sounds of Scylla screaming for her reverberated in her head.

She felt a dip in her mattress before strong arms wrapped around her tight, holding her and cradling her. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Abigail asked ever so softly.

Raelle leaned into Abigail, but wasn’t sure how to answer. She couldn’t pinpoint it. Nothing was wrong, and yet everything was wrong. They had just lost so much in such little time. She wasn’t even sure what was wrong or right anymore. Everything was just so messed up.

She was suddenly cognizant of her own hands. One was loosely clasped around her thumb as it harshly rubbed back and forth against Scylla’s mark. She desperately wished Scylla could feel it. She wished there was a way for her to communicate back and ask what all this meant.

But for now she just opened her eyes and her hands to show Abigail. “We’ve lost so much already... I-- I can’t lose her too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh--when i started this fic it was supposed to be a one-shot crack fic and then... i got carried away and gave it plot... and then i got stuck with this rlly half baked plot... but ive took some time to think and tbh with everything going on in the world i know we are all in need of some fluff so im going to try and turn this around as quickly as possible w/o being too unrealistic.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i chose to not leave Abigail and Raelle behind... but feel free to leave feedback/comments! (i f*cking love feedback)


End file.
